Five Nights at Frisky's: The Strange Sighting
This is a remastered version of the original Five Nights at Frisky's series. This new series will promise more original characters, a better storyline, so on and so forth. This is the first game in the remastered series. And, if you like the original Frisky games, not much will change, and what does change will improve the series! I hope you enjoy this improvement to the series! Created by: SpringThing14 |-| Introduction = Welcome to Frisky's Fry! You have been hired here to keep an eye out on the place. We've heard about numerous sightings of large, shadowy figures, and need you to show everyone there's nothin' to worry about! The animatronics may kinda...move around at night, um, just a little. The factory that made em' didn't say anything about it...probably helps keep em' operating properly. Yeah, no need to worry about it, just make sure they don't bump into anything. They may try and wander in your office. If so, just shut your door. Storms happen a lot, so just shine your light around in case the power goes out. That should be it. Good luck, Schoff! In this kick-off to the series, you must defend yourself against Frisky, Polly(and Petey), Kelly, Marley, and Corny. Fush the Fish will help protect you! Using only your computer and flashlight, can you survive Five Nights at Frisky's? |-| Characters = Frisky Frycat Appearance Frisky is an orangish-tan colored cat animatronic. He wears a yellow bow-tie and a yellow top hat similar to Freddy's, but slightly shorter. To the left and right side of his hat, he has a triangular-shaped ear. He has a dark-purple circular nose, with several whiskers emerging from it. He has 3 brown stripes on each side of his main body, 2 for the lower 2 segments of his arm, 2 for each segment of his legs, and 10 scattered randomly around his tail, which has a brown end. He holds a purple microphone in his hand. Behavior During the day, he is the lead singer of his band. He can sign up to 35 songs, cycling through them each night the place is open. He can interact with Polly and Kelly. At night, he will enter your office from the main office entrance in front of you. To stop him, turn off your flashlight and wait for about 10 seconds. Trivia * His original name given to him in November, 2014 was Barney Buncat. I wish I was joking. * "Barney Buncat" was created in early November, 2014(coincidently the same month Candy the Cat's original 3D model was released by Emil Macko). * Since Frisky's is a partner company of Freddy's, he was given a hat and bow-tie. Polly the Parrot + Petey the Parrot Appearance Polly is a red parrot animatronic. He has a shiny yellow beak that has a curve on the top segment. His eye color is purple. He wears a white apron with an image of a burger on it and above that text saying "Frisky's FRY" in orange. He has yellow feet. On his left shoulder is Petey the parrot. He a is small and round green parrot animatronic. He has small black eyes and orange feet. Behavior During the day, Polly and Petey will dance to the songs played by the band. When they aren't dancing, Polly teaches kids to respect those who may have disabilities they can't help, or how they can accomplish their passions in life. He gives them the example of Petey, who lacks arms and wings. At night, Polly will come through both the main office entrance and the entrance hallway entrance. If he comes from the entrance office entrance, he will kill you. If he comes from the main office entrance, he will send Petey after you. Trivia * In the original Frisky games, Polly's apron said "YUM YUM!". It was changed to be more original. * Petey was inspired by Pete the Parrot from the old version of Five Nights at Frisky's 5. * In the original Frisky games, Polly's beak curved up to somewhat resemble a banana with a pointed end. * User:MLG Vocapup actually had the idea for Polly to wear an apron. She told me in real life a long time ago. Kelly the Cow Appearance Kelly is a white cow with black spots scattered around her body. she has a pink mouth and pink ears, along with a tan-colored belly. She has yellow eyes and a black nose. Her hooves also happen to be painted black. On her back, she has a cyan-colored backpack. The main pouch is zipped open, and she had 6 bottles of milk in it(see trivia for what the "milk" actually is). She has a blue rounded guitar which she plays during the day. Behavior During the day, Kelly plays the guitar. She was made to be kind-hearted, yet can get wild at times, escpecially when playing the guitar. She encourages kids to never give up and follow their dreams. At night, she will not attack you. However, she will try to break the cameras placed around the building. If she does, that camera will be disabled until you beat Night 5 and go on to night 6. I would want my cameras intact if I were you. Here's how you stop her: * Before I explain, keep in mind that she will only wreck a camera when you are looking through it. * She will be right in front of the camera if she is preparing to smash it. Similar to Blank from Five Nights at Candy's, she will pull her arm back and prepare to smash it. * When you see her do this, switch cameras as fast as possible. Wait 30 seconds before checking again. * NOTE: Do NOT turn off you computer when Kelly's is seconds away from smashing the camera. The camera will still stay focused on the area, meaning the one who was assigned will think you're still watching it. This is also a reason to continuously check the cameras so she doesn't appear without you noticing. Trivia * She may have bell around her neck added as a future accessory * In the Unpasteurized Challenge, there will be 10 Kellys going after you set to an AI of 20. 5 of the normal colored Kellys will try to smash your cameras. 4 of them with light-blue colored mouths and ears will normally try and attack you. The remaining one will attack during a power outage. * She won't go after any of your necessary cameras on normal nights. Corny the Arcade Squirrel Appearance Corny is a brown squirrel animatronic. He wears a blue long-sleeve hoodie with a yellow Pac-man symbol on the front of it in the center. He wears a red hat that is located toward the left of his head. This causes his left ear to be concealed but his right ear to be visible. He has green oval-shaped eyes, a black nose, and a set of buck teeth. He also has a brown bushy tail that Spring was too lazy to draw is hidden behind his back. Behavior During the day, Corny resides in his large arcade room. There, kids can play games and compete against each other. He will walk around on path that he is programmed to walk on which won't allow him to bump into any kids(unless they purposely ran out in front of him). He will tell kids they're doing great and sometimes tells them corny jokes. Ha. Ha. Best joke of 2017 Ik. Plus, he has an antenna hidden under his hat. At the end of every day, 1 hour before closing time, he will receive the scores that kids achieved and shout the highest ones of the day out loud plus the names of the kids. At night, he will attack you from the vent to your left, behind the computer. If you see him, get under your desk and wait 10 seconds. He will be gone after that. Trivia * He was originally called Corny the Gamer Squirrel, but replacing "gamer" with "arcade" sounded a little bit better to me. * In the original Frisky series, Corny's eyes were circular instead of being oval-shaped. * Once Pungy the Penguin was removed, Corny had his own room instead of being out in the open of the dining area. Marley the Rapper Monkey Appearance Marley is a brown-colored chimpanzee animatronic. He has a tan-colored belly and ears, and the outside of his mouth is also colored tan. He wears black glasses around his eyes, which he does have. His eyes under the glasses are red and alive-looking. He wears 2 gold chains around his "neck", and hold a black microphone. Behavior Marley resides his his playroom, Marley's Jungle. The room itself is designed with artificial jungle plants, a wall painted with a jungle-like landscape, and many slides and tubes for kids to climb/go down. Marley himself sings rap songs which are educational or normal songs of that genre. He will interact with kids in-between songs. At night, he will come through the left vent behind your computer. To stop him, hide under your desk. He won't leave after 10 seconds like Conry does. Instead, you must listen for him to walk out of the room. This can take from 15–35 seconds. Trivia * In his jumpscare, his glasses lift up, revealing his glowing, red unsettling eyes. * I may do a custom picture showing what his eyes look like for those who don't plan on sleeping. * His eyes were inspired by a fan-art made by User:MLG Vocapup, where for a short moment the image would change to the animatronics looking more spooky and disturbing. You can check the gallery for this image. * Is this trivia completely about Marley's eyes? Fush the Fish Appearance Fush is a shiny blue fish animatronic. He has two circular black eyes. His fins, mouth, and gills are a slightly darker hue of blue as opposed to that of his main body. Under his arms, he has a line which allows him to rotate. He wears a shark-tooth necklace as an accessory. Behavior Fush resides in a lifeguard chair by Frisky's indoor swimming pool. There is a stand outside of the room where people can buy swim clothes in case they forgot or never knew at all. Since it won't just be kids swimming in the pool, it goes up to 7 feet deep. Kids are not allowed to go beyond 4 feet. To prevent this, customers are required to verify their age to an employee at the restaurant. If below 9 years old, they will be given a bracelet with a metallic sensor on it. If someone under 9 years old goes past the 4 feet mark, Fush will whistle in a certain tone to indicate that the kid is passing the boundary. One of the employees operating the stand outside of the room will walk in and inform the child not to go beyond that point again, or they will be kicked out. Speaking of which, you must be 4 or above to enter the pool without a life vest. However, what really proves Fush is an advanced animatronic is his ability to warn employees about the drowning of anyone. The bracelets people receive before entering the pool have the light-weighted metallic sensor. This sensor is capable of measuring blood pressure. When someone's blood pressure rises quickly and increases heavily, Fush's hidden antenna will receive the information and he then will whistle twice in a different tone to indicate someone is drowning. One of the employees a time he outside stands who are also lifeguards(more just life-savers, they don't guard that much to be honest)will run in to save the drowning person. Fush himself doesn't talk. However, he may speak in future Frisky games. If so, he will sound pretty much just like Ice Bear from the Cartoon Network show, We Bare Bears. At night, Fush will protect and save you as he does with kids in the pool. He will block any entrance that the dangerous animatronics will attempt to go through. He will remain there for 20–45 seconds, then leave. Trivia * He is the most advanced animatronic at Frisky's * The line he rotates around was not a part of him until User:Blueflame (Experiment) made fan-art which included it. I though it made, uh more sense to have, or else Fush could not turn. Trickster(Credit to Shadowboy192 for original character Based on The Trickster by User:Shadowboy192, be sure to check out his content! Appearance Trickster is a light-gray color, with a jester hat that is orange on the right and purple on the left(original was red on the left and blue on the right). He has two eyes, the left one being surrounded by two glowing white rings with an orange pupil, and the right surrounded by two glowing red rings with a purple pupil. He has a grin full of sharp teeth with a "wall" of hard foam behind them. Behavior Trickster has his own custom night, called "A Little Lesson in Trickery". In it, he will quickly attack from all enterances. Sometimes, however, he will go to one location and quickly teleport to another, allowing him to trick you(hence the name). To stop him, shine your light on him and wait. He will quickly move after a few seconds. Trivia * I allowed Shadowboy to put him in after there was a delay on a fan-art I made for him. * The original Trickster's hat appeared different than this version's hat. The Phantom Appearance They are black, with glowing white eyes and ears. They form glowing white claws, and emit blue light from their mouth. They also form a glowing white belly. Behavior They can appear as an easteregg on any camera. They can also look at you from the front of the desk. NOTE: "They" does not mean more than one Phantom. Trivia We've gained more power, haven't we? Yes, indeed. Tthhinking about it, too many attacks on adults could lead to suspicion. Maybe someday, at the rright moment, a child will know. We could only seeee. |-| Nights = Night 1 Who's Active? * Polly the Parrot - AI : 3 * Kely the Cow - AI : 3 Phone Message Hello? Hello? Hi, my name's Pat, and....I was hired by the manager to....um....leave you this message just to help you get started here. I, personally, have worked here for the past 4 months....just need some money for college...you know. So...I have a paper right here.....just contains some bullets about why you're here overall, what you have to do, so on and so forth. Huhh...let's see here....okay, so, it says here; "Take note of your computer monitor to the right of where you should be sitting(which is behind the desk). There is an on button on it in the bottom right corner of the frame around the screen. Click it. Good. The screen should turn blue, and remain that way for about 20 or so seconds. Then, it will switch to black for 5 seconds. After that, you will see some security cameras which show you around the building. You can click these for a closer view. Click them again to exit the closer view." Okay, what does this next bullet say...okay, it's titled "Rules as a Night Watch". Okay...*Pat coughs* "Please do not come into direct contact with, touch, feel, rub, or remove any sort of wires, fabric, plastic, metal, etc. from the animatronics. We have 6 stored throughout this establishment. Violating this rule will result in you being fired from our staff and being charged." F*ck, I don't see why these kiddie robots a so d*mn valuable. Excuse my language, but J*sus. Uhhhh.....okay....; "Please report any sightings of strange lights, small back figures, large black figures, heavy increase or decrease of temperature, glowing triangles, glowing oval-" screw this, what the f*ck? What does this matter? Why do they even need a night guard. S-sorry for being like this...just what is going on? Black figures? Oh, oh sh*t, ghosts are real, oh, please report gigantic black figures, no one gives sh*t. Huhh.... "If the brown squirrel animatronic with the blue sweatshirt and yellow symbol begins moving around his room due to a glitch or malfunction, please call the manager at...-" Okay, you know what? N-none of this will happen. Listen, looking at these, they are full of useless sh*t that does not mean anything...I didn't think we would assign rules this stupid. Just watch the cameras, make sure no kids run around and spray graffiti on the walls, we went out to empty the garbage and found....pictures of peace signs and genitalia scattered about...yeah, this place is for kids...so...yeah. Just watch out for power outages.....a lot of storms are predicted for the week...so um....yeah. Please don't tell the staff about my fail at making this message, but this is just stupid....um...okay. Bye. Use your flashlight if you need to. Night 2 Who's active? * Frisky Frycat - AI : 6 * Polly the Parrot - AI : 6 * Kelly the Cow - AI : 6 * Corny the Arcade Squirrel - AI : 6 Phone Message Hey. Listen. Thanks for not telling anyone about yesterday....sorry the message was short, blah blah blah....but this isn't bullsh*t. Around closing time, I went to shut off the animatronics for the night. I did, and as I walked out, turned off the lights, and began to exit, I could see that cat...probably Frisky....his eyes lit up white and lit the entire area. I don't think he can do that.....even scarier, he turned towards me and stared. I think I heard some whispers, too. I ran out so fast I hardly remember doing so. As I went to leave the storage room connected to the stage, he was peeking out the doorway, his eyes glowing a dimmer yet still visible white. Everything is real...you need to look out for this. There will likely be....spirits...spirits roaming the building. I don't know where they came from, I don't know why they're here, just....if you see them, maybe shut your light off.....I don't know....but please, just stay for this night. I need someone else to be there to prove the spirit, or spirits, are there. Please. Okay....bye. Night 3 Who's Active? * Frisky Frycat - AI : 9 * Polly the Parrot - AI : 9 * Kelly the Cow - AI : 9 * Corny the Arcade Squirrel - AI : 9 * Fush the Fish - AI : 6 * Marley the Rapper Monkey - AI : 9 Phone Message Hey, welcome back. A lot happened today. I had to get some kids...I don't know, maybe 4 or 5 years old, to stop from walking into the office you're currently in. So, I walked up to them and told them to not enter, and it was only for the people who ran the place. One of those boys told me, "But....but..I saw the big kitty...go...he goed in there! He was covered with...bright....th-lights!" Those were his exact words, and I literally peed myself a little. I told them he was just a robot we weren't using anymore, because he broke down, and that he walks around sometimes. I didn't want to scare them, they were little kids. Like, I know they were boys, but.....think about it, these little kids are seeing something too. A little while after that, a little girl, maybe 6 years old, told me, "Um...sir, I found a...big black figure with pointy ears peeking out of a stall as I went to use the bathroom. Is he a new character?! What's his name?" I froze. Same as last time, I told her it was just shadows and it was her imagination playing tricks on her. I lied again and told her we were doing work on the bathroom so to not go back in. But the end of the day, the worst of all happened. Some boy, maybe six years old, wearing a blue shirt and a red cap backwards told me he went int the boy's restroom. and that a big black thing smiled at him. He said he couldn't move from fear, and something muttered "You remind me of him. He comforted my last moments." I was scared out of my mind. So, I told him to stay there. I talked to the manager, and he said, "Oh, kids are stupid. Especially under 10 years old. They'll believe anything they want or don't want, and will use their imagination and always assume it's the truth. Heck, have you ever seen those videos on TV where they make those lines of quarters, where there are like 6 packed together and 3 spread out, then the kids pick the line with the 3 spread out? They're stupid! It's bull, and none of it even exists! Stop believing these retarded kiddies and help me profit off of here, okay?" He's a d*ck, I know. I'm about ready to go on strike because of what he said. He's the stupid one, they all saw the same thing, and I saw a spirit become active too! Huh...hope you do alright. If possible, stay here and tell me if you see anything. Okay....bye. Night 4 Who's Active? * Frisky Frycat * Polly the Parrot * Kelly the Cow * Corny the Arcade Squirrel * Marley the Rapper Monkey * Fush the Fish Phone Message Hey. Sorry the manager doesn't believe the animatronics are walking around, it's obvious at this point that they are. Hey, today a lady told me that she saw large black figure with pointed ears and white eyes right before she left with her kids. I bet you she planned on staying longer. A waitress here says that a 14 year old here with his little sister said that he saw a big black hand reaching out of the boy's bathroom door, and a white light. She walked in, and saw a light, but that was it. In other words, she quit today. The manager, James, still doesn't believe us. I know. Maybe we'll have more evidence soon. Also, he wanted me to read you this, some stupid thing. It says stuff about, like, spirits not existing, you're crazy, and he said he'll fire you if you continue to say this. Stupid, I know. Just get through tonight, power may go out, there's a big storm said to go on all night. You may be in it now. Okay...bye, talk to you tomorrow. Night 5 Who's Active? * The Phantom Phone Message (Different sounding voice, whispering) Where is he? That man who killed us that day. That man. Tell us. We won't kill you or Pat, though we may contribute to your deaths. We will do something far worse. We'll kill boys, girl, men, women, if you don't tell us. Tell us. *Throughout the night, the Phantom will whisper "Tell us".* Ending WARNING: The next part may contain some information that is "too much" for some users. The descriptions are not very graphic, but discretion is still advised. *When the night ends, a newspaper appears. It is titled, "People at Frisky's Fry Restaurant Found Dead". This is what the article itself says: ''Two men, Isaiah Schoff and Pat Garlock are suspects of a terrible event at Frisky's Fry. So far, 20 men, 26 women, and 41 children have been found dead. 17 men, 22 woman, and 19 children have been identified. Schoff and Garlock say a large black figure used knives to slit their throats, threw them against walls, threw large objects at them, and even suffocated them, and it forced them to watch. They claim that they tried to exit, but the doors wouldn't open. They claimed that they tried to save some of the kids, but they say the figure would snatch the kid and either push on it until the skull cracked or throw them at a wall. "I heard a girl crying and saying that she wanted her mommy and daddy. Her face was deep red from fear and each of her cheeks were covered in at least 3 tears. I then witnessed the figure smashing her head until her brain was exposed. Her corpse fell to the ground, and I bent over to throw up, only to see a staff member with a kitchen knife stabbed into his head. I then heard something say, "You should have told us!" If I am not found guilty, I am going to get therapy, and so will Pat." - Isaiah Schoff "A mom was hugging her son tightly. She repeatedly told him she loved him as tears ran down their cheeks. The spirit walked over, and threw a computer at the mom, killing her instantly. The boy fell to the floor and cried over his mom's body. I choose not to describe what the figure did to the boy." - Pat Garlock The only young survivor was Brayden David. Garlock says he was wearing the same clothing style as a boy from 2 days prior to the event, who was smiled at by the figure. Garlock says that the figure told the boy he reminded him/her of a comfort. Brayden was supposedly spared by the figure. "I am unsure of why the figure is always willing to spare the lives of boys wearing blue shirts and a cap worn backwards," says Schoff. If found guilty, the two men will face execution. For now, they are in jail cells. DNA tests will be conducted on objects and fragments of the dead bodies on the 28th. ""The End" appears in big black letters. We needed more power. |-| Easter-eggs = * From Night 3 and onward, The Phantom can appear on any camera, or in front of your desk. * There is a chance that ripped pieces of paper will appear on the desk, that supposedly belong to a newspaper headline. The ripped pieces show the fragments saying: * sc * o's C * Fri * Mas * me * d * o * re * y * lub * C * sac * sc |-| Gallery = Polly friskys1 .jpeg|Polly the Parrot. Petey the Parrot is resting on his left shoulder. Frisky's "thumbnail".jpeg|Logo for the game. Kellythecow.png|Kelly the Cow. Friskyfrycat remastered1.png|Frisky Frycat, as seen in the Characters section of this page. Trickster.png|Trickster, original created by User:Shadowboy192 Fushthefish.png|Fush the Fish. Marley.png|Current version of Marley the Rapper Monkey(soon to be updated). Sandyscousinwhoworkedataburgerjointgodknowswhy.png|Corny the Arcade Squirrel(soon to be updated). thxvocapup.gif|(Cool fact: This is almost 2 years old, as it was made in October 2015)This gif will play. Stare at it long enough, and you will see a change. If you notice how Marley's glasses lift, you'll know how I got the idea to give him frightening red eyes. Credit to User:MLG Vocapup. Phantom.png|The Phantom. |-| Fan-Art Gallery = Frisky FryCat.png|Frisky Frycat, by DormNes! Polly Pol.png|Polly n' Petey, by DormNes! The Frisky.png|A new version of Frisky, by DormNes! |-| Updates = Page creation, 5/2/2017 * Added tabs * Added Introduction * Added "thumbnail" picture * Added text describing remastered version Update 1.0, 5/24/17 * Added description for Frisky * Added picture and description for Polly * Added animatronics for nights 1-3 * Added animatronic's AIs for nights 1-3 Update 1.1, 5/26/17 * Added Frisky by DormNes to fan-art gallery * Added logo and Poll to gallery Update 1.2, 5/27/17 * Added Polly by DormNes to fan-art gallery Update 1.3, 5/31/17 * Added to Frisky's trivia * Added to Polly's trivia Update 1.4, 6/10/17 * Added Kelly the Cow to characters * Added Kelly the Cow to gallery Update 2.0, 6/12/17 * Added Corny to Characters * Added Marley to Characters * Added Fush to Characters * Added picture for Frisky to Characters * Added fan-art by MLG Vocapup to Gallery * Added Corny to Gallery * Added Marley to Gallery * Added Fush to Gallery Update 2.1, 6/12/17 * Secret character added, good luck finding him. Update 3.0, 6/14/17 * Phone calls for nights 1-3 * Nights 4 and 5 Update 3.1, 6/14/17 * Changed warning for Night 5 ending to red as an experiment for colored text Update 3.2, 6/16/17 * Fixed typo on Night 5 * Eastereggs added Update 3.3, 6/17/17 * Added new Frisky by DormNes Update 3.4, 6/22/17 * Added first two bullets to Eastereggs section * Added The Phantom to Characters section * Added The Phantom to Gallery h t t p://my-crazy-little-brother.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:SpringThing14 Type this. Put together the h,t,t, and p. Category:Games Category:SpringThing's Pages